Obssession
by linejessika
Summary: A story very moving, intriguing, exciting...please read it


Olho atenta para janela entre aberta, é um dia chuvoso e calmo. Sinto o frescor gelado que vem em meu rosto, fecho os meus olhos por alguns segundos tentando reviver os bons momentos. Ainda estou com meu pijama lilás de ursinhos, olhando sem rumo para aquela paisagens deserta. Ouço a porta do quarto abrir, mais não me importo.

\- não acredito. Você ainda esta aí, assim? - é vick dizendo, fazendo minhas lembranças sumirem.

\- deixe-me aqui! Não pretendo sair daqui.

\- não hannakim, não posso deixar isso acontecer! pelo amor de Deus! Sua vida continua!

\- por favor vick! Não quero ser rude. Mais, preciso ficar sozinha.

\- Posso entender muito bem oque esta passando agora, e se fosse comigo… - diz pausando a voz. - não posso deixá-la assim. se é isso que quer ficarei aqui com você.

\- não! Você pode ir! Estou bem! É serio! - minha voz não pode enganar o que meu coração esta sentindo agora.

\- você não está bem Kim! Não está nada bem com você! E tem que aceitar esta situação, já se passaram 2 meses! E você continua ai. Como se sua vida não significasse mais nada! Já chega ok? Chega de se lamentar. E agora mesmo vá tomar banho colocar sua melhor roupa e seguir em frente. - olho seriamente em seus olhos.

\- tudo bem, me de 20 minutos ok? - digo tentando enxugar algumas gotas que desciam pelo meu rosto vermelho com terríveis olheiras e inchado de tanto chorar, levanto -me com dificuldade da cama em direção a porta do banheiro que fica ao lado da porta do quarto, o quarto não e muito grande e tem um pequeno banheiro individual, e uma vista para o jardins, o decorei no ultimo verão, com papel de parede roxo claro, tem uma prateleira pequena com ursinhos e fotografias. E no lado direito a cama também tem uma penteadeira que era de minha mãe, tenho vagas lembranças dela. lembro-me de vê-la sentada a frente do espelho e pentear seus longos cabelos castanhos, não lembro de seu rosto perfeitamente mais lembro-me de que ela sempre penteava meus cabelos ali também. Paro de frente a vick com expressão de choro novamente em meus olhos. e recebo um abraço de conforto de sua parte.

\- tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem certo?! - as palavras de vick ecoam em meus ouvidos, e pela primeira vez sinto confiança.

Acordo com o um feixe de sol em meu rosto vindo da janela aberta. É uma manhã de primavera bem ensolarada. As flores do jardim estão bem vivas e seu perfume enche todo o redor. Observo o despertador ao lado da cabeceira e se passam das 08h da manhã. Levanto-me em um pulo, estou atrasada! Tenho que estar em NY em aproximadamente 2h. Olho-me no espelho pela última vez checando meu rosto que está bem pálida, tento dar vida a ele com um pouco de blush, e um batom mais claro. Decidida a não trocar a roupa pela quinta vez desço as escadas em direção a cozinha para comer algo antes de pegar estrada. Consegui uma entrevista de emprego em uma importantíssima multinacional do setor de tecnologia da informação, Fênix Holding inc. felizmente a universidade de Hartford disponibiliza grandes oportunidades de estágios para alunos, graças a grande demanda de investidores como fênix comandada pelo magnata Tomás Michell, um dos homens mais brilhantes e influentes do ramo de comunicações do país. Vick está ao lado da mesa no centro da pequena cozinha folheando o jornal local e tomando em suas mão uma xícara de café.

\- Não acredito que terei que esperar por mais um mês para conseguir que Tedy Raysses abra um tempo em sua agenda para concluir a matéria. Céus! Tornando algo simples em frustrante. - Vick realmente esta desapontada. Já estamos chegando perto das provas finais e esta entrevista seria o seu ápice. - sério Deryck? Espero que você e seu ego se ferrem. - continua balbuciando algo ao ler um sms no celular. - credita Que este idiota conseguiu que Ryan Smith concedesse algumas palavras ao editorial deste mês? - diz a mim com grande indignação aos olhos.

\- tudo bem, você conseguirá algo melhor do que futebol e rostinho bonito para edição que vem. - digo como tentativa de confortá-la. Embora ela e Deryck tenham uma pequena rivalidade desde o primeiro semestre de jornalismo. Entende-se que vick se sente intimidada por ele, já que tiveram uma relação passageira no passado. Preparo um leve sanduíche de folhas e queijo branco.


End file.
